Oh, what fools these mortals be?
by cldragon0E
Summary: This story has been revised and it's the first of two, read the title, the character Lucinda Cherry think of he played by Amber Tamblyn, Anthony and Trevor will die. Claudia is found out about her role in Michael's shooting as well.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh, what fools these Mortals Be_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_Jason had finally got what he's been wanting to hear, Claudia admitted that she was the one who order the hit and Jason was quietly enraged. They are spent some time after being stuck together by a virus and know Claudia had a new lease on life. "Who was the go-between, there had to be one?" Jason asked and Claudia responded, "Jerry Jacks." "I have ready right to kill you if the hit was meant for Michael, I believed you when you say you never meant it to be, it doesn't excuse it but Johnny and you will live but not Jerry." Jason said and added, "There's one more person you will tell, it's a deal breaker, Carly." Carly walked in and Jason told her about what Claudia told him after the yelling, Carly stopped and then she asked for the keys to Sonny's who penthouse. Carly wanted to talk more with Claudia. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, What fools these Mortals Be_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_Carly sat down and said, "Was it act when you yelled to my desk-person to get a car around?" "No Carly." Claudia said and Carly responded, "Was it an act when you came to Michael's room and offered your mother's rosary." "No Carly." Claudia said and Carly responded, "Does that offered stand?" "Yes it does." Claudia said and Carly responded, "I bet you would working Sonny to try to gain access to his business and my guess is that you knew what type of women he liked and went from there." Claudia shook he head and Carly responded, "I would have gone through Jason and worked is trust." Claudia was shocked that Carly offered that. "You know I've been in this situation for over a decade and I've never scene a rival family or person have much as you have shown me today and it's no act. I know how to do acts, it isn't." Carly said and Claudia responded, "I believe that." "This is so fucked up." Carly said and Claudia shook her head and looked at Claudia, "Okay. We're done for now." Carly said and as Claudia was about to leave, "Thank you for the peace of mind." Carly said and Claudia shook her head then left. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh What fools these mortals be_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_Sam was clueless on why Carly called her and she was even more clueless about why she was there standing in front of Carly. "As you know, Jason took over Sonny's business, it was because he knew I was about to run away with Morgan, I'm telling you this not because I like or trust you because for three years for some strange reason you understood Jason very well more than other people, fifteen percent of the time. Now I've seen you with Lucky, you're bored." Carly said and Sam responded, "Get to the point Carly." "Help me get Jason out totally." Carly said and Sam responded, "We're barely civil." "Okay. I could see why, isn't there a part of you that has always thought about what his life would be like without the madness of this business…I want Jason to have as much options reasons to leave for good and given your history, it would be the best reason. I want Jason out, I got him in this and I'm going to get him out, now if you don't want…" Carly said and Sam stopped right there, Sam couldn't believe she was actually considering this. "What's your plan?" Sam asked and Carly responded, "I want you to work Claudia into taking Jason's business, I will talk Jason into considering retirement. We switch you tell me where you left off, I'll tell you where I left off." Sam was surprised to say this, "That's really good plan." Sam and Carly shook hands, they didn't like each other and Sam couldn't believe she was going to do this. __**Carly knew what she wanted, she wanted Jason out of the business for good.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh What fools these mortals be_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_There had to be way to get into this web of Claudia, Sam was in the park, she heard Maxie and Claudia talk, she found her way in when she heard that Maxie was going to accept ten thousand to sleep with Johnny and twenty for Lulu to find out. Sam smiled and then walked in…"That's actually a good deal, it has holes." Sam said and Claudia asked, "Do you always drop in on conversations?" "I have an offer for you Claudia which will help you out Maxie." Sam said and added, "Johnny will always be suspicious if Maxie turns the charm on because he knows Maxie hates Lulu, now me, I'm your best bet, I know Maxie I could show him a side of her he's not going to see because of Lulu." Claudia took that into account, "What's your offer?" Claudia asked and Sam responded, "If I have sex with him and Lulu sees him with me, I get a favor to be later, no money changes hand, I could also work Johnny to do Maxie. Win-win." "There's more. Lulu is Carly's cousin." Sam said and Claudia knew that in some weird twisted way, Claudia would be helping Carly think something else but her boy, she had nothing to do with the hit but she does feel responsible for the meeting that might have led to it. "Sam would be perfect." Maxie said and Sam responded, "Do we have a deal?" Sam asked and Claudia shook her hand._

_Carly was working Jason, "Kate doesn't care, I know you don't care, you gave up your freedom, your life so he could get laid with woman number…seven. I know you Jason, you did for me." Carly said and Jason responded, "Unless you have another way…" "I do." Carly said and Jason responded, "Go ahead Carly." _

"_Piece by piece, you sell the business however it takes to Claudia. Now if Johnny were to have the empire, they get along great, don't they? There will not be a war. By the way, I'm going to divorce Jax because I want nothing to stop me from getting you." Carly said and left it at that. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh What fools these mortals be_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

_Sam and Carly gave each other an update, "Lulu would be hurt but if the plan works, there's always that factor if she's still with Johnny and if she wants bad enough, she'll forgive him." Carly said and Sam asked, "Okay. Where did you leave off?" "I offered me." Carly said and Sam responded, "Okay. I got a fight ahead me, you know where to go." They left separately _

_Sam went to Jason's office, they share small talk, Sam inform Jason that she knows about the deal and she told Jason that it made her realize the man that she once knew and then Sam a very bad idea, "I want to help you." Sam said and made a very convincing argument about the pros when they worked together. Jason knew that in the line of fire Sam is a good person to be holding a gun. "You have to work for my trust." Jason said and Sam agreed. Jason said she could start work tonight and she left. Carly staged a fake fight on the phone with Jason; Claudia heard it, Carly ranted and Claudia then had an idea. "Well, I have an idea, help me get the business." Claudia said and she didn't know it but Carly pulled a Jedi mind-trick on her. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh What fools these mortals bes_

_By _

_Cldrgaon0E_

_Part Six_

_Now Sam's first assignment was to remind Johnny and informed him about continuing the peace. Johnny agreed, Sam layered it more about the people who's been hurt because of the violence and Johnny was even more captivated. He was loyal to Lulu, this woman had some history in her eyes and she was fire and yet she was calm. He wondered what would it like be to ride the fire. _

_Carly signed the divorce papers and Jax was on his way. Kate could have it, anybody could have it, it was all about Jason and that's it. Claudia was at the bar drinking, she handle the fact that she was alone right now. Until this tall African-American man walked in and he sat down, "A bartender man, I need a screwdriver." The man said in a Jamaican accent and Claudia responded, "Pussy." "Nah girl, trying to get off the edge as little by possible." "Too much is never good." Claudia said and the man responded, "Nah girl. I know who you are. Your Claudia, I've been looking for you." "Really?" Claudia said and the man told her about expressions, a clothing line that was outside the box what women would really wear and he wanted her money to fund it, he heard legends about her in London. "You know…" Claudia said and the man responded, "I like your fire, I need that fire and in return, I give you a face of illegitimacy. By the way, my name is Joseph, your name is Claudia and here's my card, used it how you like and bring those boots with you." Claudia turned and put it in her pocket. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oh what fools these Mortals be**_

_**By**_

_**Cldragon0E**_

_**Part Seven**_

_**In her days before coming to Port Charles, she was a lady on the street and submissive in bed. Joseph would take such control over her but her were always do it in a loving way. He told her how beautiful she was and he never lied to her, Trevor was very jealous. Joseph would make Kate do things like lie in bed with a collar on, on her own free will. Joseph gave her respect, Kate showed her stomach. She was the inspiration to expressions because he would make clothes for her and then it happened, Trevor made a hit on his sister and she was brutally raped, Kate had vital information about it but kept silent. His sister is now in a catatonic state, Kate did it because he knew how dangerous Joseph could get and Trevor had no idea. So she rather have the rage on her then get him thrown in jail for murder or worst. Joseph threw her things out and never spoke a word to her again. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh, what fools these mortal be.._

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Eight_

_It was Carly who had Jason walk through front door, "I don't want to abandon the guys abruptly, however, I will find a way, if in the end, you're my wife." Jason said and he shut the door, "What change your mind?" Carly asked and Jason responded, "You've been the constant in my life and everything that's happened I don't regret it because of Morgan, I want you Carly, will you married me?" "You get out; I will marry you the following day." They finally kissed for real and right in front of Sonny who was coming in._

_Alexis had found out Sam was talking to Jason and Sam tried everything in the book, Alexis knew it was a lie, Maxie who was looking for Mac heard the conversation, so she improv. "Hi Alexis, I was looking for Mac maybe I could help, she's been talking to Jason because Carly is mad because….Lulu is freaking that…" Maxie said and then kissed Sam really rough. _

_Kate walked in to Crimson and she stopped dead in her tracks, she saw Joseph there. She walked around him and he stare a hole into her. He paused and then walked away. Kate by the look on her face was scared to death. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh, What fools these mortals be?_

_  
By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Nine_

_Johnny needed a night out and Lulu was swamped at work, he went to amateur night with Claudia and so they could sit in the back to make fun of them that stopped dead. "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you with a three song set, Cherry and the pits." The announcer said and the lights came on, Johnny saw his past on stage. _

I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie  


He was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile

_She did the chorus and she stared a hole in Johnny, she did the chorus and what made the crowd really go wild was the changes in the music arrangement. _

Second chances, they don't ever matter  
People never change  
What's a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry, honey, but I passed that up  
Now look this way

Well, there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who they want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But god, does it feel so good  
'cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'cause god, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

_She finished her first song, she grabbed the microphone and said, "The next song is called Lonely at the top, it's about getting famous and…" She stopped and she went to the piano. As she did the next song and the other, the rock and roll girl walked off with her boots on. "Who was that girl?" Claudia asked and Johnny responded, "That was Lucinda Cherry. My ex-fiancé, she's…" Johnny told her that they were engaged and there respected family who were the Robinsons of California and Antony pushed for the wedding, the pressure made them called it off. Cherry walked up to Johnny and he stood up, "I'm here Johnny and that girl Lulu, she doesn't stand a chance." Cherry simply said and walked off. _

_Jason told Sonny flat out the follow morning, he wanted Carly and Sonny was livid. "You want normal life, so do I!" Claudia and Carly then waited for Jason, Claudia found out some ammo,"Trevor raped a girl and Kate knew it." Claudia said to Carly and Jason. Diane came in, "I think there might be another way to transfer power." Diane said and that led to a Marriage at an undisclosed location with a Prenuptial all drawn up between Jason Morgan and...Claudia Zucchani, they literally gave the marriage six months because that's when Jason plans on cheating on Claudia with Carly and has a wedding present from Jason, there was a live execution of Anthony, Trevor and Ric, firing Squad fashion.  
_

_Author's note:_

_I want everyone to envisioned Cherry as Amber Tamblyn and she is going to be the chaos theory in this story. Misery Business is by Paramore, It's Cherry's theme song._


End file.
